The Misadventures of the Storm Hawks
by whitefire33
Summary: When Aerrow was a child, he had a very close friend. when they were nine, she had to move. now, five years later, they meet up again. what will happen, see for yourself. i don't own the storm hawks, just the new girl. Review no flames please!
1. Chapter 1

STORM HAWKS SPECIAL EDITION

_I have to get away, I have to get away from here; but where?_

That's all the girl could think while running for her life; Cyclonians were chasing her on their skimmers while she was on foot. She avoided getting caught from the prison, but as soon as she got out, she fell over a trip wire activating the alarms. She was in the prison for about 2 months now. She couldn't stay there anymore, but she wishes she could save her mother and father. They were still in there. She tried to save them, but they said to leave them there to get some more information about Cyclonis' plans.

She could hear the skimmers slowly catching up to her. All she had with her was the prison uniform on her back, her twin blades with a solar crystal in one and a wind crystal in the other. She also had a couple of oblivion crystals she was able to sneak from the vault. But still that wasn't much. These wouldn't help her from the weapons the Talon have with them. She heard a shot coming from behind her, she quickly ducked, barely missing the blast of red ball that was about to hit her. She kept running. She dared to look back and saw them quickly catching up, she then saw that she was running out of ground. She quickly stopped before running off a cliff. She was trapped now. She heard laughter from behind her. She saw the Talons slowly getting off their skimmers and getting out their whips and staffs. _Yup, I'm dead_ she thought to herself

"Don't try anything, we got you surrounded, there's no escape for you." Said one of the Talons that looked like he was the leader of the pack. All she could do is grin.

"What's so funny?" the head Talon asked. "Oh, nothing. I was just laughing at the part you said about catching me, cuz that's not gunna happen."

"Oh yea, that's not Cyclonis thinks." the head Talon said. The girl gritted her teeth. Whenever she hears that name she gets so angry. "Well," the girl started to say, "It looks like you're gunna have to fight me for it." She said with another grin. She took out her twin blades and they started to glow yellow and green. The men stood there ready to fight her, their weapons started to glow red because of the crystals they had. The girl motioned them to start attacking. The head Talon motioned one of the five men with him to start the fight off. The Talon charged forward with his staff in front pointing at the girl. She took her yellow sword and chopped the staff and then took her other sword that glowed green and jabbed the Talon in the gut with the bottom of the sword and took his free arm and swung him over the edge of the cliff. He was screaming until his parachute unhooked. The other Talons looked from the bottom of the cliff to the girl. They were sort of worried now.

She motioned them again with her hand, the head Talon was getting angrier by the minute. This time he pushed two men in front to fight her off. They charged. She looked eager to fight them. she stood at the same place she was before, waiting for them to get closer to her. As soon as they were about five feet away from her, she dashed forward with her swords at her sides and flipped in the air and slashed down while in the air. She waited a moment, and then, the staffs they were holding started to fall apart and same with the armor they were wearing. It completely fell off and they ran away. She gave a little laugh and then looked up from her stance at the head Talon, he was now starting to turn a shade of light purple. Now he and the last two men joined in and began to charge. The girl did a one handed back flip back to the edge of the cliff and got ready again. The head was behind the two regular Talon getting ready for a sneak attack. But the girl suspected it so she put out the flats of her blades and made a shield. She shoved it forward and the two Talon fell backwards and landed on the head Talon. He shoved them off and they were out cold. The head Talant got up and now was crazy mad. He put away his sword and took out two whips with glowing oblivion crystals. He wasn't kidding this time, the girl was a bit scared now. She then started to hear an engine from not so far away. So she decided to use her good acting skills to get his/her attention. She decided to scream of terror to see if that worked. It worked, she heard the engine getting closer.

Aerrow's POV:

I was going back to the Condor after a recon mission when I heard a terrifying scream coming from a nearby cliff. I turned to the direction. All I could see was a whip, no two whips whip in the air and a girl it sounded like screaming. I pushed on my skimmer faster, trying not to make a big scene. I couldn't hear properly but I heard

"You're coming back whether you're dead or alive!" and then a whip cracked in the air. I had to help, but how. Then I saw long dirty blond hair off the edge of the cliff, then I saw a face, I couldn't see it completely but I saw that she was looking down, then I saw a smirk. I was a bit confused until the whip was about to hit the girl again and I saw a hand grab it before it could hit her. It was the girl's hand. She pulled it down and I heard a thud, probably the man falling down on his face. She got up, struggling because of the pain grabbing the whip and wrapping it around her arm. Then she said

"Well, it's been real, but I got a ride waiting for me at the bottom. Bye." And with that, she did a triple axel off the cliff and into the air. I brought my skimmer closer to the mountain cliff to catch her and when I close enough she fell on the wing of my skimmer. She landed with a pretty big thud. I got a better look at the girl this time. She looked around my age, fourteen, maybe a bit older. She was wearing a ripped up, a bit bloody, Cyclonian prison outfit. She had dirty blond hair that reached the middle of her back. She was quite slim and in shape. I have to admit, I was a bit impressed with her little act. Trying to be helpful I said

"Here, take my hand." She looked up at me with turquoise eyes. They were deep like the sea. She looked very kind and took my hand while I pulled her closer to the seat behind me. "Hold on." I said, and she grabbed on to my back and we were out of there. But we weren't safe for long.

"Thanks for saving me back there." she said, sort of out of breath and weakly. "Uh, no problem." I said trying to not act like this is really awkward because it was for me; she seemed so comfortable. Then a laser blast flew by our heads, just missing us. I guess she had more friends after her. We both looked back to see 3 more Cyclonian skimmers chasing us; gaining quickly. Then I recognized one of the riders.

"Dark Ace." We both said angrily. I looked back at her and she looked at me. "Wait, you know him?" she asked. "Well, yea," I said, "He's my mortal enemy." She had a surprised/confused look on her face. Then she said "Really? Me too. Wait, who are you?" Before I could answer, Dark Ace started to shoot at us again. She started to get angry. "Don't worry we'll shake him." I said, "What, no don't, I have a bone to pick with him." "What, you cannot fight in your condition." I said trying to stop her from unbuckling her seat belt. "Don't worry I'll be fine. I'll be more focused on getting your skimmer near Dark Ace's." I didn't want her to go but I know how she feels. "All right. Hang on." I said turning around sharply and heading for Dark Ace's cruiser. Once we were next to his cruiser, she got up from her seat and started to walk on the right wing. She looked back, and winked at me with a smile. She then jumped off, well flipped off and onto Dark Ace's skimmer

"Dark Ace." She said as if taunting him. He got up from his seat and took out his glowing red sword. The girl took out her twin blades and started to fight each other. She didn't even look like she was in pain. While she was taking care of the Dark Ace I was trying to help her by trying to take care of the other two Cyclonians on their skimmers as well.

The Girl's POV:

When I flipped off the top of the cliff, I started to fall really fast then realizing that the skimmer wasn't underneath me. I then started to panic and closed my eyes. Then I landed on a metal wing and truthfully, it really hurt. I landed on my butt, my cuts were stinging, and then I felt eyes staring at me. I looked up slightly. I first saw red hair, it was a guy. He was wearing armor, he was pretty cute. Maybe I lucked out. He looked sort of familiar in a way. I felt like I almost knew him.

But, I knew I could trust him though that's for certain, he was a Sky knight. I could tell, he had two daggers on his back and he had an insignia on his back and shoulder of a sky knight of a hawk. I haven't seen that insignia before, so I couldn't tell what squadron he was from, but I'm sure he was the real deal. He let out his hand and I took it. He seemed really nice. I wanted to ask his name, but I thought it would be too formal, and it was a bit awkward. He said "Hang on." And I grabbed onto his back holding on for my life. He was a fast flyer. After only a short moment, I heard some engines in the background; I thought it was in my head until a red fire ball was coming straight for us. Luckily it just missed our heads.

There were 3 skimmers flying after us. Cyclonians; again. Great, they already found me. But it was weird; they didn't really seem to notice me. I wondered if they were after the red headed guy. I'm gunna have to put a stop to that. I'm sure he's capable of taking care of himself but, I had this weird feeling in my gut that I had to fight and help him. I looked back at the cruisers again and recognized the one leading them. Dark Ace. Oh how I hate the guy. "Dark Ace" I said, surprisingly so did the red headed guy. We looked at each other for a moment and I asked "How do you know him?" he said that he was his mortal enemy. Thank god I wasn't always the one he was chasing. Two more lasers came our way. Now this was getting annoying. I told him to turn around. After some convincing, he finally let me. We got close enough for me to jump onto to the Dark Ace's skimmer. I started to walk off the wing of the red headed skimmer, I looked back, smiled and winked and jumped off.

"Dark Ace." I said to him. He at first snarled and then turned around shocked to see me. "You! What are you doing here? I thought I had you stuck in that prison for the rest of your pathetic life." He said. "Well, here I am. And also, you need to work on your security." Dark Ace starts to look more serious and angry. He goes close to another one of his comrade's skimmers and grabs him from the steering wheel and tells him to steer his ship. Of course he does steer it. Dark Ace then turns around and takes out his sword and since it had a fire crystal attached to it, it started to glow red. He points it towards me getting ready to fight. I charge forward and so does he. We started to fight; this was one of the most intense fights of my life. Dark Ace starts to look more serious and angry he gets close to another ship and grabs the guy from it and tells him to steer it. The Talon sits down and takes control of the wheel while Dark Ace gets up and points his sword towards me. We start to fight. It was a full on fight. There were flips, jabs, kicks, and clashing of swords. I forgot how good Dark Ace was at fighting. It's been so long I got out of that prison, nearly two months. But i couldn't focus on the past i had to focus on my moves and surroundings.

"Why are you after me!" i demanded while we were both struggling between our swords while they were collided. I break the connection. I'm on the right wing while Dark Ace was on the left. "I have my orders from MC herself. I cannot deny her." "Why does she want me!?" i asked/demanded. "You really don't get it do you." he says. I was just getting more and more confused. But before i could ask more Dark Ace was about to tackle me off the skimmer until i used my twin blades to block his attacks. "And i never got to finish," he said "I'm not just after you; I'm after your little buddy over there, Aerrow." "Aerrow? Wait, that's," she didn't finished. She looked back at the red headed guy and she started to have a flashback of when she was at Atmosia with her neighbor hanging out. They were the best of years until she had to move to the other side of the quadrant. She came back to reality._ Aerrow?!_ She thought.

"That's really Aerrow?" she was in a whole other world. But Dark Ace didn't care about that he slammed her down, her back on the wing. DA's sword was at her neck

"Any last words?" he said manically. She was scared until she looked over to the right of her. She saw a charging skimmer coming their way.

"Just this." she said then she pointed with her finger in the direction of the skimmer. DA looked confused but looked in the direction she was pointing. Before he could do anything, he was knocked off the skimmer and falling. His parachute came out and he disappeared under the clouds.

"Need a lift?" her old friend said. She smiled almost looking like she was about to cry, she went over to the Talon first and threw him off the skimmer and she took her buddy's hand and she held onto him as they flew away.


	2. Chapter 2

STORM HAWKS SPECIAL EDITION

Chapter Two: Company and Discovery

So Aerrow and the girl were flying through the air. It was silent after all the fighting. Except for the sounds that Aerrow heard from behind him while the girl was trying to heal herself. Aerrow stopped the skimmer in the air and turned to the girl

"hey are you okay? I saw some of your fight you're pretty good, but it looked like you got badly beaten up. We could rest for the night since it's getting late. You look like you need a break" the girl looked up at him with her deep turquoise eyes and said

"fine but just for the night."

"Oh and also we never formally introduced each other. I'm --"

"Aerrow i know."

"How do you know my name?"

"That's what the Dark Ace called you. That is your name isn't it?"

"Well yea it is, so since you know my name, what's yours?"

"Guess?" the girl said teasing him a bit without him really knowing.

"What? I have to guess your name?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Because, it'll b fun. I'll give you a hint, its starts with a K. And don't worry you know my name."

"Okay..."

"Well c'mon start guessing. And to help you out I'll answer any yes or no questions you ask."

"Alright, alright." he started to think. "Is your name long?"

"Not really."

"Umm, okay. This is stupid why do i need to guess your name!"

"Because you already know it and i want to make sure you've remember me after all this time."

"Okay-- wait, we've met before."

"Yup" "how long ago?"

"Uh uh uh, i can only answer yes or no questions."

"Right, sorry." he said sort of laughing, she started to laugh too. "You know, now that i think about it; you're laugh, and smile does remind me of someone, vaguely."

"Wait, is that a good thing?"

"I think so." he then turned around and started to pace again trying to remember the girl in his past. After a while of silence, the spotted land that looked safe enough and landed there to camp for the night. As soon as they landed and the girl was getting off she tripped, before she landed on the ground, Aerrow grabbed her and he lifted her up right again. She looked up into his eyes. She started to turn pink and so did Aerrow whenever he saw those eyes. Aerrow let go and turned around. The girl turned around too feeling embarrassed. They both started to laugh awkwardly.

"So, um, where are we?" the girl asked breaking the awkwardness. Aerrow turned around and faced her after he stopped blushing and said

"we're on Terra Amazonia."

"Oh, ok, do u kno--" before she could say more, a voice coming from Aerrow's skimmer said

"Aerrow, Aerrow, come in Aerrow. Where are you? Hello?" the voice, female kept repeated. Aerrow ran to the skimmer and picked up a walky-talky. He started to speak into it. He was whispering so the girl couldn't hear him. She started to wander about; taking in her surroundings. They were at the edge of a huge forest. She could hear a bunch of noises, animals, the wind, but then she smelt something rank and disgusting. Like something died, then she realized, it wasn't the air, well not all of it. She stunk; she needed to take a shower the showers at the prison weren't the best. She was going to find somewhere she could bathe, and then she heard a waterfall. Not too far from where they were. She turned around heading towards Aerrow seeing he was staring at her, she looked at him weirdly. He blushed and said

"oh uh sorry for staring, I'm trying to figure out your name still. Give me another hint."

"Okay," she started to think. "We were friends way back."

"We were? How long ago?"

"I'm only answering yes or no questions remember and I'll give you another hint if you're still stuck later on."

"Okay" he said sort of pouting.

"Anyway while you're thinking, I'll be in the woods."

"Wait, we shouldn't split up"

"but trust me you don't need to go where I'm going"

"why?"

"Because, if you haven't noticed, i smell like an old jail cell. Getting the picture?"

"Oh, yea i don't need to go with you. But take this just in case you run into trouble." he said throwing her a walky-talky.

"Okay be back soon." and she disappeared behind some trees. Aerrow sat there waiting for about 10 minutes, then he heard a rustle in the bushes, he got up from his spot and took out his daggers, whatever was in the bushes rustled again and he started to sneak forward, once he was about 6 ft away, the girl came out with her hair dripping wet and a new outfit on, she didn't see him but when she did she freaked out.

"OH MY GOD what are you trying to do kill me?!"

"I'm sorry i thought you were a wild animal or worse a Cyclonian. Where'd u get that outfit?"

"Oh i brought it with me in my mini bag." she took out a medium sized purse type thing and Aerrow said

"Oh."

"Yea" she said. "So do u have any more yes/no questions or any guesses?"

"No questions yet but i have guesses. Kelly, Katy, Kaitlin, Kathy, and Keke."

"Nope none of them are right but you were close-ish with 1 of them."

"Which 1?" he asked eagerly.

"Kelly and that's your last hint." Aerrow started to think again. "Hey it's getting pretty late. We should make camp." She suggested

"right, good idea." so the two of them with Aerrow's skimmer made their way into the woods but not too deep just far enough to be hidden from Cyclonians. The girl made a fire and gathered water while Aerrow built some tents and got food. For the rest of the time, they didn't talk much; except for the occasional guessing. A couple of times Aerrow got glimpses of her; still thinking of her name. During his third look, he heard some snarls and some movement in the trees.

"Did you hear that?" he asked the girl. The girl got up from the just lit fire and started to listen. She started to hear the snarls.

"Uh oh." she said but then looked in the distance and gasped. Aerrow turned around and saw small squinting red eyes. It started to come into the clearing. The two of them were frozen in place. It was a humongous black dog like creature. It was eight feet tall which towered over both of them and it was ten ft long. It was snarling, smelling the air. As it crept forward, you could see he wasn't alone. Behind him were two rogues. Both of them were Raptors; a reptilian race who allied themselves with Cyclonus. The big black dog was on a leash. It then turned its direction from Aerrow to the girl. She started to get really scared she was shivering. Aerrow looked at her and got this feeling of déjà vu. A flash back was popping back into his head. He saw a younger girl that looked like the girl on the ground, she had cuts all over and there were shadows towering over her. She was out of breath. Some hope then appeared on her face and the shadows turned around. Behind the shadows was a younger version of Aerrow with a stick sword in his hands. The shadows drifted away from the badly beaten up girl and started to head towards young Aerrow. After some fighting, the shadows that turned out to be kids ran away. Young Aerrow then ran to aid the poor girl and he said _Kiley are you okay?_ the poor girl looked up with turquoise eyes and said _I'm okay now. Thanks Aerrow, you're the bestest friend ever._ Aerrow then woke up from his little flashback and saw the big dog on top of the girl.

"KILEY!" he yelled while charging at the dog with his blue glowing daggers. The girl looked up with a face of cuts. She looked she was about to cry she was so happy that he finally remembered her name (and maybe a little bit from the deep cuts). He was still charging at the dog and got it off of Kiley. The huge dog was on the ground bleeding from its side which is where Aerrow struck the dog. Aerrow went in front of Kiley and stood his ground; waiting to see if the dog was that tough to get back up. The dog got up, struggling but decided Aerrow was too tough and it ran away as best as he could. The Raptors looked at each other scared now that they tried to pick a fight. And like the dog, they ran away as fast as they possibly could. Aerrow relaxed a bit and turned around and kneeled down to Kiley.

"Are you alright Kiley?" he said sweetly. She still looked like she was going to tear up. She didn't care how much pain she was in, she sat up and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm fine, now. Thank you." she let some soft tears fall on her face. Aerrow at first didn't know how to react to the hug but then decided to return the hug and they stayed like that for a good minute. After they let go of the hug, Aerrow helped Kiley up to her feet.

"I've missed you Kiley, i haven't seen you in four years or so." She wiped her tears away and said

"Actually it's been five years. Too long for me i think."

"How did you get involved with the Cyclonians i want you to tell me everything."

"well, we should sit, its gunna take a while." so Aerrow helped Kiley over to the fire and she told her story while Aerrow was bandaging her up.

"Well when my parents and i moved from Atmosia, we were headed to our new home when we were attacked by Cyclonians. For some reason they wanted me to come with them to see Cyclonus. But my parents did all they could to protect me from them. So they got themselves captured while they put me in hiding with some of my relatives. I was safe there for a while, about a year and a half but then the Talants found me again. So i had to venture out on my own. That's when i was adopted into the care of a Squadron called The Interceptors."

"Wait, you knew The Interceptors and Starling?"

"Yea but when The Interceptors were, well you know, killed; only me and Starling were left. We wandered around The Atmos for a long time, starling said that i had to go it out alone because she wanted to complete The Interceptors last mission going undercover as Talants and get on the inside and find out what Cyclonus was up to. So i went out on my own, i fought, i trained, met reliable friends, and got stronger until i met Dark Ace who caught me because i was wrecking Cyclonian bases and i was sent to one of the Cyclonian prisons and i was there for two months and then i broke out almost got captured and that's when I ran into you. But i didn't know it was you until DA said u were Aerrow the leader of The Storm Hawks. Very impressive by the way." they both laughed and she continued, "And now you're all caught up."

"Wow, that's one big adventure you went on. But what happened to your parents are they okay?" she looked down at her hands and paused for a moment.

"I wish i knew. I never saw them again after they were captured, every time i was at the base where my parents were supposedly kept, the Cyclonians would always move them to another location. I was close to saving them once but i was knocked unconscious and was taken away."

"Oh, Kiley I--" Aerrow started to say but Kiley cut him off

"its okay, I'm fine. As long as they're alive I'm happy and will keep trying to save them. No matter what"

"I want to help, your parents were like family to me, they took care of me too. Let me help, join the Storm Hawks" Kiley looked up surprised and a bit overjoyed on the inside.

"Really? You mean that?"

"Of course I do, so what do you say?" Aerrow said. Kiley got up and started to think it over a bit. She paced and then stopped with her back to Aerrow, turned around and said

"okay, I'll come with you."

"That's gre--" he was cut off by Kiley again

"but, i can't join officially unless it's okay with the rest of the squadron, and if they say no, you can't argue with their decision, got it?"

"But Kiley!" Aerrow whined a bit

"Aerrow, you have to promise me."

"(sigh) fine, i promise." Kiley and  
Aerrow shook on it. Both of their stomachs grumbled loudly and they giggled. "I'm starved let's eat."

"Yea same, what do you want?"

"That depends, what do you have?"

"Good question, help me look round the skimmer, there has to be something in there."

"Okay and you better be right."


End file.
